


Fifth Times A Charm

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: AU August [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dog!Tikki, Fluff, Minor Angst, adrienette - Freeform, cat!Plagg, funny angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Four Times Adrien and Marinette meet in less than desirable circumstances and the one time everything is perfect





	Fifth Times A Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_fangirl27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fangirl27/gifts).



> ...don't judge me, I have zero self-control. That being said, this will be a very short, six chaptered story

Adrien Agreste had been working for his father's company for far too long. He had started modeling when he was a toddler, barely three years old with doe-like green eyes and a mop of unruly blonde hair. Now, he was twenty-five. Still strikingly handsome, his hair long enough to put in a small ponytail, and he had long since lost the look of youthful innocence he had possessed all through middle and most of high school. A better description for the young man would be sinful, with those cunning green eyes, that dimpled half smirk, and his muscular build. Being arguably the most famous male model in Paris, if not in all of Europe, meant that he had to keep in flawless shape at all times. A strict diet and a rigorous workout regime were only part of his typical day to day life. A fact he couldn’t have been more grateful for in this moment.

Really, all he had wanted was a moment of peace, of freedom. When he had given his bodyguard the afternoon off, he hadn’t really planned ahead and he was paying the consequences now. To be fair, it was all his father’s fault. Well, his father’s and that  _ stupid _ cologne ad. You would think Gabriel Agreste would have learned his lesson the first time when Adrien was fourteen and had almost been torn apart by a mob of crazed fans after putting out a perfume ad… but here he was again, running for his life. Darting down a side alley, he came upon a quiet street with small, mostly family-owned businesses lining one side and a park on the other. He hesitated, silently trying to decide where the best place to hide would be. He could duck into the charming little bakery beside him and ask the owners to hide him for a bit until the commotion died down… but then there was the chance that they, too, were crazed fans and would only join in the mob’s efforts. 

Really, the same could be said for any of the other businesses along the street and he couldn’t go to the school next door. That would be even worse. All those middle school aged girls freaking out when they caught wind of  _ thee _ Adrien Agreste hiding out in their school? He shuddered at the very thought. There was a park across the street though, and with the nippy November air, chances were it would be deserted. Making a split second decision, he darted across the street and ducked through the gates as the shouting of the mob got louder behind him. The park was as vacant as he had imagined it would be, and as he moved further along the path, now mercifully hidden from the street and his stalkers, he slowed to a walk. Winter was clearly upon Paris now, the trees lining the stone path barren of leaves save for the most stubborn ones and the grass was a limp, brittle brown. Still, the park was beautiful, even in its current state. 

A playground sat off to the left, deserted of all children, while fields stretched off to his right, perfect for playing soccer or football or a rousing game of tag. As he continued to follow the path, the sound of trickling water reached his ears and then he was standing in a courtyard before a massive stone fountain. Peering into the clear water, he smiled at the dozens of coins winking back at him. How long had it been since he had last made a wish and cast a coin into a fountain like this one? When he was three, four years old? Back when his mother was alive and his father, though still a workaholic, was more present and even cracked the occasional smile. A whole lifetime ago, it seemed. Back in those days, even when beginning his career as a child model, he could still go to the park or the beach with his mother without having to worry about crazed fans. Three-year-old girls didn’t care about models. That didn’t come until the Tween years. Their lives revolved around playing dolls and dress up games and making cookies with their mothers on warm winter evenings.

How long had it been, since Adrien had tasted real freedom? Had he  _ ever _ gotten a real taste of freedom? Even before his mother died, his father had been an overprotective husband and father. He had tried his hardest to keep his wife and child locked away in a gilded cage, insisting they had everything they could possibly need in the mansion. At twenty-five, Adrien had long since moved out of his dad’s house so technically, he had freedom. But at the same time, he still had to have his bodyguard drive him everywhere and he couldn’t walk down the street without being harassed by his fans begging for autographs or declaring their undying love for him. It was kind of sad, really.

All his life, Adrien had done what his father asked of him. He had never argued, never questioned him, because he knew at the end of the day, his father was only doing what he thought best. His one big rebellion had been three years ago when he finally put his foot down and moved out. His father had tried to stop him but finally agreed after Adrien threatened to quit the company. Now, he had his own penthouse apartment in an upscale neighborhood, with a doorman for added security… but his life wasn’t any better for it. He had a cat, Plagg, so that was nice. At least he had someone to snuggle up to on these cold winter nights or to talk to when he was feeling particularly lonesome. Not that the cat ever did anything more than meow back on occasion. But he didn’t have any friends, he didn’t have a girlfriend. Hell, he had never  _ had _ a girlfriend. The most eligible bachelor in all of Paris and he was practically as innocent as a saint.

He was lonely, and even if he thought to find friends or maybe even a girlfriend, how was he to know they weren’t hanging around him because he was rich and handsome? How did he know they weren’t just using him for his name? Being rich and famous had its perks, sure, but the downside was almost too great to bear and Adrien was honestly beginning to wonder if it was all worth it. He yearned for privacy, freedom, anonymity. He yearned for-

“I think he went this way!” The shout jarred him from his thoughts and he looked back over his shoulder in alarm as the sound of footsteps thundered towards him. They hadn’t seen him yet. He needed to get out of here, fast! Panicked, he spun and raced around the fountain, not paying attention to where he was going. So he didn’t see the woman until it was too late and he was already barreling into her. The woman gasped in surprise; he groaned in pain. The dog attached to the woman via a bright pink leash barked and wagged her tail. Rubbing his head, he looked up in annoyance and immediately froze. 

The woman he had knocked down was sitting awkwardly on the ground, tugging her skirt down to keep her modesty intact. Her skin was like the finest porcelain, freckle-dusted cheeks rosy from the nippy winter air. Her midnight hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun, tendrils framing a heart-shaped face. When she looked up, he found the most amazing pair of bluebell eyes staring at him in annoyance, from the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes one. She was, in a word, breathtaking. She opened her mouth and Adrien reacted without thinking, lunging forward to clap a hand over her mouth before she could utter a word.

“Don’t scream! I’ll give you two free tickets to my next fashion show if you do  _ not  _ scream,” he begged, green eyes wide in alarm as he cast a furtive glance over his shoulder. He could hear his fans just on the other side of the fountain. He was hidden for now while they tried to decide which way he had gone but if she screamed, he was a goner for sure... The woman scowled and grabbed his wrist, jerking it away from her mouth so she could speak.

“I’m not gonna scream and I’m already  _ going _ to your next fashion show, thank you very much. What on earth is wrong with you!?” She asked impatiently. Adrien… had not been expecting that. The girl didn’t seem at all enthralled with his presence and yet she was a healthy, 20-something year old Parisian. Maybe she batted for the other team? He wouldn’t complain if it meant she wasn’t going to join his crazed fan mob in trying to tear him limb from limb.

“I- sorry, that was rude of me,” he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s just-”

“That you’re full of yourself and think everyone is obsessed with  _ thee _ Adrien Agreste? Why do models all think the world revolves around them?” The woman’s tone was scathing and exasperated at the same time and Adrien knew, he  _ knew _ he should be offended because he liked to think he wasn’t as vain or vapid as most models but he was just so incredibly enamored by this girl who  _ didn’t care that he was a rich and famous model _ that he really took no offense to her assumption. And she was really, really pretty. She had dimples in both cheeks. He wondered if they deepened whenever she smiled. God, she must have the most amazing smile. The woman stared at him for a long while, and he realized he was probably just confirming her suspicions regarding his intelligence but he couldn’t do anything more than give her a dopey grin.

“Riiiight... “ She said slowly, moving to get up. Adrien snapped out of his stupor and scrambled to his feet first.

“Here, let me help you,” he said, offering her a hand. She hesitated but after a moment she slid her hand into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Her hands were tiny and so soft, and her fingernails were painted a baby pink with little silver polka dots and if that wasn’t the cutest thing ever, he didn’t know what was. Unfortunately, she withdrew her hand the second she was on her feet. He found he missed the warmth of her hand in his.

“Thanks,” she said dryly, dusting off her skirt. Adrien gave her a brief once-over, assessing her outfit from a model’s point of view. She was wearing a long-sleeved denim shirt, rolled up to the elbows, and a ruffled, layered skirt in off-white. A thick brown bout was cinched at the waist, and a pair of strappy white kitten heels adorned her feet. It was cute and charming; something even his father would have trouble faulting.

“Don’t thank me; I’m the one who ran into you. I’m really sorry, by the way,” he said, finally finding his voice. At least he sounded somewhat eloquent and not at all like the vapid model she thought he was.

“It’s fine, I just need to find my-” she broke off as her gaze fell to the ground, eyes widening with horror. “My sketchbook!”

Adrien followed her gaze and grimaced. A Sketchbook lay open on the ground, and there were looseleaf papers  _ everywhere _ . The woman began to rapidly scoop up the papers and pile them into the book and Adrien quickly bent to help. Picking up one page, he glanced at it curiously and his eyebrows shot up. No wonder she wasn’t acting weird around him. She obviously worked as a designer for some fashion house, because the design on the page was simply inspired. Even his father would be impressed. Handing her his pile of papers, he offered her a shy smile.

“These are really good,” he offered. The girl gave him a surprised look and finally cracked the barest hint of a smile.

“Thanks. They’re mostly still a work in progress,” she explained, flipping through the pages to ensure she had all of them. He was rather disappointed when she frowned again, flipping through the pages a second and third time without finding what she was looking for. She spun, searching the courtyard for any sign of the pages and he could just barely hear her mumbling  _ no _ over and over again.

“Everything alright?” He found himself stupidly asking.

“ _ No _ . I’m missing my three designs for the Summer line! I have to submit them  _ tomorrow _ ,” she wailed, fingers digging into her hair in aggravation. Adrien opened his mouth to offer his help when an excited shriek rents the air. He spun, panicked, as the first of his crazed fans rounded the corner and sounded the alarm.

“ _ Shit _ . I’m really sorry about knocking you down. Sorry I can’t help more but I gotta split,” he said rapidly, turning and sprinting away before his fans could get their claws into him. He could only hope that the pretty designer in the park found what she was looking for. He didn’t know about her boss, but his dad was an ass about deadlines and had been known to fire designers for missing them. He’d hate to be the cause of her losing her job.

 

\---

 

Marinette did eventually find her designs... in the fountain. She was forced to stay up all night, painstakingly redrawing the dresses, stewing about her first meeting with Adrien Agreste all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme Know What You Think!


End file.
